Shipping carriers (e.g., common carriers, such as United Parcel Service, Inc. (UPS), FedEx, United States Postal Service (USPS), etc.), transport packages to and from a variety of clients for different purposes. Generally, the shipping carriers route, track, and identify such packages with shipping labels that contains pertinent information such as a recipient address, a tracking number, and/or a routing code. Upon affixing the shipping labels to the packages, subsequent transport of the packages is governed largely by the information contained on the shipping labels. Unfortunately, the shipping labels rarely convey whether payment has indeed been received. To shipping carriers, whose revenue depends on payments received to transport the packages, verification that shipping labels are valid (e.g., that payment has indeed been received) remains important. In the past, efforts have focused on the use of physical identifiers (e.g., micro printing, taggants, encryption, e-signature, general machine-readable codes, etc.) to deter or detect counterfeit shipping labels. Such physical identifiers often introduce minor inaccuracies into the shipping label and/or may be hacked easily by those in the counterfeiting business. With access to counterfeit shipping labels, shippers could potentially ship packages without having to submit payment for transport costs, which in turn hurts the shipping carriers' revenue stream. Thus, a need exists to provide systems and methods to effectively deter and detect counterfeit shipping labels prior to the execution of the package shipping process.